liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippe Coutinho
Philippe Coutinho Correia (born 12 June 1992) is a Brazilian international footballer who plays as an attacking midfielder for Liverpool. He joined the club from Inter Milan in January 2013 for a fee of £8,500,000. Coutinho's flair, imaginative play and technical abilities endeared him to the club's supporters from early on in his Liverpool career, with him popularly nicknamed "The Little Magician." Although he has yet to win any silverware with the Reds, he is widely regarded as one of the best transfers Liverpool have made under the management of Brendan Rodgers, with Coutinho a regular recipient of the fan-voted Standard Chartered Player of the Month award. With Coutinho's reputation gaining momentum in the 2014-15 season, the Brazilian put pen-to-paper on a new long-term contract at Liverpool on 3 February 2015. Liverpool career Coutinho made the switch to Liverpool from Inter Milan on 30 January 2013. In a long-running transfer saga in which Liverpool had to beat off competition from Southampton, Liverpool agreed a fee with Inter reported by English media to be in the region of £8,500,000, however Italian media insist the deal is in excess of £10,000,000. Southampton had reportedly been prepared to pay Inter a higher fee for Coutinho, however Coutinho insisted he was only interested in joining Liverpool. The official signing of Coutinho was delayed by some days as Coutinho required a work permit from the UK Home Office. Coutinho took up the recently-vacated number 10 shirt at Anfield, last worn by Joe Cole. Upon signing, Coutinho enthused: "I'm feeling very happy, it's a very important step in my career and I'm expecting to come here and play good football to give my contribution on the pitch. Liverpool is a great club with great players. We've always heard about Liverpool's history in Brazil. They are the club that have been interested in me and that have showed this interest so I know they believe in me and my football." Coutinho made his debut in a home League game against West Brom on 11 February 2013 as a substitute. Unfortunately it would not be an occasion to remember as the Reds disappointingly lost 2-0. Coutinho made his full debut the following Sunday in a home League tie against Swansea. In a lively performance, he netted his first Liverpool goal shortly after half time. After embarking on a run through the Swansea defence, he took a shot from the edge of the area that crept under keeper Michel Vorm into the back of the net. Liverpool went on to win 5-0, with Coutinho playing the first 60 minutes. On 2 March 2013, Coutinho made his second start for the Reds in an away tie against Wigan, and produced two assists- first a cross for Stewart Downing and then a through-ball for Luis Suarez, before being substituted after 70 minutes in a 4-0 win. Coutinho continued his impressive start to life at Anfield on 16 March 2013 with a goal in a league tie away to Southampton. The goal came on the stroke of half-time with Liverpool trailing 2-0, with Coutinho slotting in a loose ball in the box into the bottom corner. Unfortunately the game was to finish 3-1 to Southampton, but Coutinho completed his first 90 minutes in a Liverpool shirt and was awarded the Liverpoolfc.com journalist's man-of-the-match award. Coutinho added another assist to his name in Liverpool's next game- a 2-1 win away to Aston Villa- as his impressive through-ball from the left flank put Jordan Henderson through on goal to chip the Villa 'keeper. Coutinho continued to receive numerous plaudits post-match for his vision and technique, and he himself spoke of how well he felt he had settled into his new life at Liverpool. His fine form culminated in him being voted the Liverpool player of the month for March 2013 by the Liverpool fans. On 27 April 2013, Coutinho played a starring role in Liverpool's 6-0 win away at Newcastle. Although he failed to get on the scoresheet himself, he provided two assists for his teammates- first for Daniel Sturridge to score Liverpool's third, and then winning the free kick from which Jordan Henderson netted the sixth. He was also heavily involved in the build up play to Henderson's first goal of the match as Newcastle struggled to cope with the young Brazilian's pace, technique and vision. Coutinho earned rave reviews for his performance, and largely based on the strength of this game, he was voted Standard Chartered player of the month for the second month in succession. Coutinho added two more assists to his name on 12 May 2013 in an away 3-1 win over Fulham. His first assist was a shot that deflected into the path of Daniel Sturridge to put Liverpool 2-1 up, and his second was an impressive lob through the Fulham back four with the outside of his boot to again put Sturridge through on goal to complete the scoring. Coutinho then rounded off the season in Liverpool's final game, on 19 May 2013 at home to QPR, by netting the only game of the game. In the 23rd minute, debutant Jordon Ibe teed up Coutinho to fire a powerful shot low into the bottom corner from distance. Coutinho made a steady start to the 2013-14 season, however on 16 September 2013, he was taken off injured with a shoulder injury in an away match against Swansea. He made his comeback on 2 November 2013, as a second half substitute in a 2-0 away defeat to Arsenal. On 23 November 2013, Coutinho started in the Merseyside Derby and opened the scoring just five minutes into the game, controlling a flick on from a Steven Gerrard corner and poking the ball into the net. His next goal came on 26 December 2013 in an away tie with Manchester City. He slotted in at a tight angle to give Liverpool the lead, however the Reds went on to lose the match 2-1. Coutinho produced a much-lauded display on 28 January 2014, as he helped his side claim a 4-0 win over Everton in the 222nd Merseyside Derby. On 8 February 2014, he again produced an impressive display as Liverpool dispatched League leaders Arsenal 5-1 at Anfield. He was commended for his all-round midfield and defensive performance, whilst also contributing to the attacking play and providing an assist for Daniel Sturridge, with a long-range through ball. Four days later, Coutinho scored his third goal of the season, curling it in with his weaker foot from outside the box for the equaliser at Fulham. The match ended 3-2 to Liverpool. On 22 March 2014, Coutinho claimed two assists as Liverpool fought back from 1-0 and 2-1 down to beat Cardiff 6-3 at the Cardiff City Stadium. On 30 March 2014, he netted his fourth goal of the season, collecting a pass from Jon Flanagan before firing a low shot from distance into the far corner of the net. This goal helped Liverpool claim a 4-0 home win over Tottenham. He then scored again on 13 April 2014, firing the winner in Liverpool's 3-2 victory over Man City at Anfield, in what was being billed as a potential title decider. From a throw-in, City captain Vincent Kompany sliced a clearance into the centre of the box, and Coutinho fired a snapshot low past Joe Hart. On 11 May 2014, Coutinho made his 50th appearance for Liverpool, coming on as a second half substitute in Liverpool's end of season clash with Newcastle. The Reds won 2-1, however they finished the season as runners-up to Man City. Coutinho was widely regarded as one of Liverpool's stand-out performers in their 2014-15 pre-season, however he struggled to replicate this form in the club's early season competitive fixtures. On 19 October 2014 however, he came off the bench to claim a starring role in Liverpool's 3-2 away win over QPR. In the 90th minute, with the score tied at 1-1, Coutinho collected the ball from Raheem Sterling, dribbled past a number of QPR players in the box before slotting the ball into the far corner of the net. QPR quickly equalised, however in the dying moments, Coutinho threaded a through-ball that put Sterling through on goal, and his ball across the box was put into his own net by Rangers centre back Steven Caulker to hand Liverpool a dramatic three points. Coutinho's improved form earned him the Standard Chartered Player of the Month award for October 2014. Coutinho next scored on 21 December 2014, opening the scoring in Liverpool's 2-2 home draw with Arsenal. With the game nearing half time, Coutinho jinked his way to the edge of the box before placing a low shot off the far post into the net. On 26 December 2014, Coutinho assisted the only goal of the game as his lofted flick put Raheem Sterling through on goal to net away to Burnley. Coutinho again provided an assist- this time for Adam Lallana- in the Reds' next game, a home tie against Swansea on 29 December 2014 to help his team seal a 4-1 win. Coutinho's good form in December brought him a fourth Standard Chartered Player of the Month award. Coutinho continued to impress and on 31 January 2015, he assisted both Liverpool goals as the Reds beat West Ham 2-0 at Anfield. His continued good form brought him a second consecutive Player of the Month award. On 3 February 2015, Liverpool announced that they had secured Coutinho to a new long term contract, reportedly running until 2020. Upon signing, Coutinho enthused "I'm really happy. It's a dream come true playing for this great club and being part of this squad." Manager Brendan Rodgers added "I'm delighted Philippe has committed his long-term future; he’ll be a big part of our story in the years to come." A day later, Coutinho celebrated by scoring a 90th minute winner in Liverpool's 2-1 away win over Bolton in the FA Cup. Receiving the ball on the edge of the area, Coutinho struck a shot that appeared to take a deflection off a Bolton player and looped high onto the underside of the crossbar, into the net. Coutinho next scored on 22 February 2015 in Liverpool's 2-0 win away to Southampton. In just the third minute of the match, Coutinho received the ball from Lazar Markovic thirty yards from goal and struck an effort that went in off the underside of the crossbar- a goal widely celebrated as a goal-of-the-season contender. Coutinho achieved a similar feat in Liverpool's next Premier League game, scoring the winner in the Reds' 2-1 win at home to Manchester City. In the 75th minute, Coutinho received the ball from Raheem Sterling before striking a long range effort that beat keeper Joe Hart and found the far corner of the net. Coutinho earned his third straight Standard Chartered Player of the Month award, collecting the February 2015 prize. On 8 April 2015, Coutinho scored the winning goal in the FA Cup quarter-final at Blackburn, playing a one-two with Jordan Henderson, allowing the Brazilian to run into the box and smash the ball into the far corner. Just over a week later, he opened the scoring in the semi-final. However, the Reds lost 2-1 at Wembley. On 2 May 2015, Coutinho played a match winning performance in a 2-1 win over QPR. Firstly, he opened the scoring with a curling shot from inside the box, and then he took the corner from which Steven Gerrard headed in the winner. Coutinho was widely considered the Reds' best player in the 2014-15 season, and this showed at the official club awards ceremony, in which the Brazilian was named both Fans Player of the Season and Players' Player of the Season. He was also named in the PFA Team of the Season. On 9 August 2015, Coutinho started in the Red's opening Premier League game, a 1-0 win at Stoke. The Brazilian scored the winning goal after picking the ball up from Joe Gomez and turning past Jon Walters before firing the ball into the top right corner from 30 yards. On 29 August 2015, Coutinho was sent off for the first time in his career, picking up two yellow cards in a 3-0 defeat at home to West Ham. Despite this, he was still voted the Liverpool Player of the Month for August. On 26 September 2015, Coutinho picked up two assists in a 3-2 win over Aston Villa. The first was a simple ball into the path of James Milner, who controlled it well and fired it in from the edge of the area. The second was a lovely backheel to Daniel Sturridge in the penalty area, who poked it into the far corner. Coutinho started each of Jurgen Klopp's opening three games, but failed to show the form that he had earlier in the season. This led to him being rested for a League Cup tie against Bournemouth. On 31 October 2015, Coutinho started in a 3-1 win against Chelsea at Stamford Bridge, and put in a much better performance, scoring his first brace for Liverpool, with two goals from the edge of the box. The first was a curling effort after he had cleverly turned past Ramires, and the second took a deflection after some cool ball control. Eight days later, Coutinho scored his 20th goal for the club, in a 2-1 home defeat to Crystal Palace. Coutinho finished coolly inside the box after a lovely flick from Adam Lallana fell to him. In his next game, a 4-1 win away to Man City, Coutinho continued his good form, netting Liverpool's second of the night, finishing coolly after an incisive through ball from Roberto Firmino. Later in the game, Coutinho assisted Firmino with a simple square ball in the box. On 9 February 2016, Coutinho made a goalscoring return after over a month out, netting a clever freekick, placing the ball under the wall to equalise against West Ham. He was however, on the losing side as the Hammers scored a winner in the final minute of extra time. Coutinho kept his starting place at the weekend, and picked up two assists in a 6-0 win at Aston Villa. The first was a very good cross to pick out Daniel Sturridge's head, and the second was a clever throughball to put Divock Origi one vs one. On 28 February 2016, Coutinho scored Liverpool's equaliser in the 2016 League Cup Final, finishing coolly with less than ten minutes remaining. However, the Brazilian went on to have a poor penalty saved in the shootout, and the Reds lost it 3-1 to Manchester City. On 17 March 2016, Coutinho scored his first European goal for the club. The Brazilian picked it up on the left wing and skipped past the Manchester United right back, before moving towards the goal and chipping David De Gea at his near post. The goal equalised for Liverpool, and gave them a crucial away goal, allowing them to progress into the quarter-finals of the Europa League. Three days later, Coutinho opened the scoring with a fantastic curling effort from the edge of the box. He wasn't on the winning side however, in a 3-2 defeat at Southampton. This was his 9th goal of the season, the most he'd ever scored in a season for the club. Coutinho's good form continued on 2 April 2016, as he opened the scoring with his 10th goal of the season, after some good linkup play with him and Daniel Sturridge, in a 1-1 draw against Tottenham. On 14 April 2016, Coutinho netted another long range effort- this time a low powerful strike into the bottom corner, in a 4-3 win over Borussia Dortmund. This was the Reds' second goal, and gave them hope that at 3-2 down, they could still go on to win the game. Coutinho also assisted Mamadou Sakho's equaliser from a corner. On 20 April 2016, Coutinho scored Liverpool's fourth in a 4-0 thrashing of Everton in the 226th Merseyside Derby, with a trademark cut inside before bending it into the corner. After another fantastic season for the Reds, Coutinho picked up a quartet of awards at the Liverpool F.C. Award Ceremony. Coutinho received 'Player of the Year', 'Players' Player of the Year', and 'Goal of the Season' for the second year running, and was also awarded the 'Performance of the Year' for his dominating display in the 4-1 win over Manchester City. On 14 August 2016, Coutinho started and netted a brace in Liverpool's 4-3 win away to Arsenal. With the Reds trailing 1-0 on the verge of half time, Coutinho scored an exquisite free kick which was rifled in the top corner, giving Liverpool momentum to take into the second half. His second was a quality close range finish after a very hard cross from Nathaniel Clyne. On 16 September 2016, Coutinho made his 150th appearance for Liverpool, and assisted Dejan Lovren's opener in a 2-1 win at Chelsea. Honours Individual *Liverpool F.C. Young Player of the Year: 1 (2012-13) *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 10 (March 2013, April 2013, October 2014, December 2014, January 2015, February 2015, April 2015, August 2015, November 2015, March 2016) *PFA Team of the Year: 1 (2014-15) *Liverpool Player of the Season: 2 (2014-15, 2015-16) *Liverpool Players' Player of the Season: 2 (2014-15, 2015-16) *Liverpool Goal of the Season: 2 (2014-15: vs. Southampton 22 February 2015, 2015-16: vs. Manchester Utd 17 March 2016) *Liverpool Performance of the Year: 1 (2015-16: vs. Manchester City 21 November 2016 Stats External links * *Philippe Coutinho's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Coutinho Coutinho Coutinho